magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshikaze Hikaru
Hikaru Hoshikaze ( Hoshikaze Hikaru) is the vice-president of the student council in the Magic Division. Appearance Hikaru has long navy-colored hair in a ponytail which is tied with a white ribbon. She has dark violet eyes. Hikaru wears the academy's uniform as well as white thigh-high knee socks. Hikaru’s Magical Dress is sleeveless, and the Stigma revealed itself starting from the shoulders down the entire arm. Personality Hikaru has a tomboy-ish personality. She is afraid of boys, because when she was a little girl, she went to a girls-only school. Hikaru has a cute side to her as stated by Kazuki Hayashizaki. Sometimes Hikaru uses Boku usually as only boys use that word to refer themselves. She views herself as an man as she had shounen manga in her room. While quite caring and responsible, Hikaru tends to be very thoughtless about what she says. Often saying things that are either dirty or rude around other people. After going on a date with Kazuki, Hikaru was finally able to accept that she's a girl. Unfortunately, Hikaru turn out to actually be quite perverted and a open one at that. She usually tries to see Kazuki's penis whenever she flirts with him. History Background Hikaru became vice-president of Magic Division at some time in the past and became friends with Kaguya. Plot Hikaru is first seen in the Witch's house introducing herself to Kazuki Hayashizaki. Later, she is seen fighting Torazō. However, she easily overpowered him and won the fight. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Swordsmenships: Hikaru has been learning proper swordsmenships from Kazuki. The reason why she's asked him to train her is so she could improve her close-combat skills for when she's using her Ride Lightning. 'Baal 10 inherent powers:' Hikaru's diva magic are all storm based magic. In volume 11, Hikaru became the favored princess of Baal thanks to her positively level bond with Kazuki being over 150. Level 1: Lightning Line: Creates a bow of electricity that fires arrows made of lightning. Their power is weak compared to different level 1 magic but can used multiple times upon one cast as you still have arrows. * Arrow Storm (Chouki Magician): Level 2: Horoscope Stasis: Envelops the target in ropes made from light from which even a dragon couldn't break free. Level 3: Storm Fort: Creates a barrier of wind around the target. The barrier is big enough to protect 2 people. Level 4: Ayamur: Summons a spear Sacred Treasure infused with wind. Level 5: Ride Lightning: Creates a magical system that covers the user with electricity increasing the speed of thought and all physical activity. * Connect Lightning (Chouki Magician): Accelerates either the user's body or someone else. Level 6: Crying Nimbus: Covers the sky with dark colored clouds which start to rain, making all thunder magic unusable for the duration. Level 7: Arc Flash Hazard: The power of the atmosphere is compressed into two poles of positive and negative energy and raises a vortex, that equilibrium is broken and it causes a pure white explosion. Level 8: Yagrush: Summons a giant hammer Sacred Treasure infused with electricity. Level 9: ?: Level 10: King of Flies: Summons a swarm of giant flies to absorb magic power from enemies. Trivia *She is afraid of boys. However, in later volumes it showed that she is a liberated girl, meaning that she has overcome her androphobia while being attracted and perverted to Kazuki at the same time. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners